Got a Secret
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: E se Alison tivesse sido morta por um segredo, mesmo que ela dissesse que fossem os segredos que mantem as amizades...


_**Got a Secret**_

Alison andava apressada pelas ruas vazias. Seus cabelos louros esvoaçando à medida que apertava o passo. Seus olhos azuis lacrimejavam enquanto o vento batia em sua vista. Sua respiração estava descompassada e faltava-lhe o ar. Sabia que lhe perseguiam, então não iria parar.

Aos poucos, via sua porta da salvação se aproximando: um hotel. Não era sua casa, mas Ali acreditava que ali, quem quer que fosse que a seguia, não entraria. Claro, não era certeza se acreditava ou se esperava. Talvez um, talvez outro, ou talvez ainda um misto de ambos.

Não entendia o porquê de estarem atrás de si. Não sabia o que havia feito. Quando finalmente chegou ao hotel, suspirou aliviada, sentando-se na poltrona velha do lobby. Nem sequer percebera que quem a seguia ainda estava ali.

Seguiu até a recepção e se registrou. Pegou o elevador e seguiu até o décimo andar, quarto 109. Entrou, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama.

O que faria? Não poderia ficar presa em um quarto de hotel para sempre. Nem pagar poderia. Não no momento. Mesmo que fosse filha da família mais rica da cidade, no momento nada podia, não tinha nada além da roupa que vestia.

Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns instantes. Havia tempo que não o fazia. Quem quer que fosse que a perseguia, o fazia desde a noite anterior, quando saíra da cabana no meio da floresta.

Lembrava-se de ter sido jogada em um carro. Não sabia para onde a levariam, todavia conseguira abrir a porta e fugir antes. Correra na contramão, então com o automóvel não a seguiriam.

Permaneceu ali, deitada, recuperando-se da dor da queda no asfalto e pela corrida. Estava de olhos fechados, até que ouviu alguém bater na porta. Levantou-se de súbito e fez o máximo para ficar em silencio absoluto. Ficou aliviada quando ouviu uma voz conhecida do outro lado da porta.

- Alison? – perguntou-lhe a voz. – Você está ai? Sou eu, Katherine. Lembra-se de mim? Eu saí da cidade há três anos.

Ali receou. – Se você é a Kath... Prove-me.

A pessoa do outro lado da porta suspirou. – Você continua uma medrosa. Eu lhe contei um segredo, um dia antes de me mudar. Um que eu disse que você deveria levar para o tumulo. Lembra agora?

A loura hesitou, mas se lembrou, vagamente, de tal dia. Largou o copo que pegara no minibar. Enquanto andava a passos lentos até a porta, lembrava-se aos poucos daquele dia.

_- Alison?_

_- Sim, Katherine._

_- Tenho algo que quero te contar, mas você tem que prometer que nunca irá contar a ninguém_

_- Eu prometo_

_- Você jura pela sua vida?_

_- Eu juro pela minha vida_

Lembrava-se do segredo, e jurara que não o contaria. E o fez. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, não revelara um segredo. Abriu a porta, encontrando uma garota morena de olhos verdes, e abraçou a velha melhor amiga.

- Senti sua falta em Seattle, Ali.

- Rosewood também não é a mesma sem você, Kath.

Elas se abraçaram novamente e adentraram o quarto. Alison trancou a porta. E explicou a amiga que estava sendo perseguida. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava.

Katherine sorriu e andou até a porta, retirando a chave e colocando no bolso de seu sobretudo vermelho sangue. – Eu sei disso. Era eu que estava atrás de você.

- Como?

- Você lembra-se do segredo certo?

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Eu não lhe disse também? Duas pessoas só podem guardar segredo se uma delas está morta.

Alison não respondeu. Apenas disparou em direção ao banheiro e trancou a porta. Só não percebera que a janela do cômodo dava para o quarto, de modo que, enquanto a loira segurava a porta, a morena entrou sem dificuldade pela janela.

Ali só percebera a presença da outra, quando uma corda a prendia pelo pescoço. Sentiu uma pontada em suas costas e deduziu que fora o salto da outra, que usava seu corpo de apoio para puxar a arma ainda com mais força.

A loura se debatia, todavia a morena era mais forte. Aos poucos, sentiu-se fraquejando e se entregou aquilo. Não tinha mesmo salvação.

Quando finalmente viu que a outra se fora, Katherine deitou-a no chão, cruzou seus braços em seu peito, fechou seus olhos extremamente maquiados e saiu, indo embora do hotel, e entrando novamente no carro que sequestrara aquela que, outrora, fora sua melhor amiga.

- Sente-se melhor agora, Kath?

- Muito melhor Ian. – Respondeu para o companheiro, beijando-lhe a face. – Podemos voltar para Seattle agora?

- Claro. – Ele sorriu, e voltou a dirigir.

**Got a secret.**

_Tenho um segredo._

**Can you keep it?**

_Você pode guardá-lo?_

**Swear this one you'll save.**

_Jure que esse você irá guardar._

**Better lock it in your pocket,**

_Melhor tranca-lo em seu bolso,_

**Taking this one to the grave.**

_Levando ele ao seu tumulo._

**If I show you,**

_Se eu te mostrar,_

**Then I know you won't tell what I said.**

_Então eu sei que você não vai contar o que eu disse._

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**

_Porque duas pessoas podem guardar segredo se uma delas está morta._

**N/A: **Primeeeeiira fic de Pretty Little Liars em português, que orgulho *-*! Okay, chega. Espero que tenham gostado, eu tentei pensar em outro modo da Ali ter morrido haha. Bom leiam, e deixem review, please :3


End file.
